


Have You Seen You're Cousins Anywhere?

by Ziam22



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Zayn's cousins are the hottest things in the world, And in love, M/M, Their 15, and Liam's a tease, and Zayn's jealous, and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziam22/pseuds/Ziam22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Zayn and Liam are 15 year old best friends and in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have You Seen You're Cousins Anywhere?

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to do something for Zayn's cousins like oh god i just want to ARG.  
> So here's this shit.

PICTURES OF [**UWAIS**](http://theuppitynegras.tumblr.com/post/65859646988/the-malik-family-hurts-me-so) [**AND**](http://laujustlove1d.tumblr.com/post/66151596484/los-primos-de-zayn-cousin-zayn-malik-handsome) [ **BORHAND**](http://1lifeforlarrystylinson.tumblr.com/post/66431689848/stormalik-sura95-zayn-maliks-cousin-im).

* * *

"How come you never told me your cousins were so hot?" Liam asked, as he scrolled through his phone -he decided to take a break from doing boring homework- and laid against Zayn's bed's headboard.

"How do you know what my cousins look like?" Zayn asked, looking up from his essay, pencil in hand, eyes locked with Liam's.

"Doniya just posted a lot of pictures of them on Twitter. Why didn't you tell me they were so delicious?" Liam said, flicking his eyes back to rake them over the pictures and licking his lips.

Zayn frowned, "Why would've I? It's not like they could date you." Zayn snorted.

"You never know." Liam mumbled, putting his phone down and picking up his homework.

Zayn rolled his eyes because _of course he knew_.

"When do your cousins even come over?" Liam asked, unable to concentrate on his work.

"What do you care?" Zayn snapped.

Liam raised an eyebrow questionably, "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing," Zayn hissed, "It'll just be a little nice if we didn't talk about my relatives right now."

Liam nodded slowly and put his head down, "Sorry."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Liam?" Zayn asked as he answered the door, tie messed up, and suit jacket wrinkled.

"Zayn." Liam grinned, light blue shirt, bow tie straightened, and about to step in but Zayn stopped him, shielded him with his arms. "What..?"

"Um, I don't think you should be here." Zayn blurted.

"Why not? What's going on?" Liam frowned, offended.

"Oh, uh, I mean it's a family dinner, Li, nothing special. It's gonna be full of all my aunts trying to pinch your cheeks, telling you you're so cute, and boring stories you've hard about a million times. You really don't want to be here." Zayn pressed.

"It's fine Zayn, I'm used to it. I really, really want to be here with you, Zayn." Liam said, smiling small and looking genuine at Zayn, with big brown eyes.

Zayn sighed and stepped aside, letting Liam inside. He grabbed Liam's hand roughly and squeezed it gently. Liam looked at Zayn with a bright smile and cheeks heating pink. Zayn grinned and tugged Liam to the other room where filled olive skin people with dark gorgeous hair who resembled Zayn in the weirdest way and Liam kinda felt like the ugliest person there to be honest.

"Liam!" Trisha squealed, rushing over to hug the brunette boy to her chest, Liam hugging back, "I'm so glad you could make it! Come come, you must meet everyone.

~

After meeting the whole Malik family, Zayn finally had time to breath and took Liam to the hallway to get away from everyone. He took a quick, sly look at his best friend. Red cheeks from all the pinching and blushing, eyes wide, mouth ajar, panting solemnly. _Beautiful_ , Zayn thought.

"How's is going? You ok?" Zayn said instead.

Liam looked up and smiled, "Defiantly! I'm happy I came. Aren't you? Everyone latched onto my cheeks instead of yours." He stuck out his tongue playfully.

"Exactly."

Liam opened his mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

"Who's that? I thought everyone was here."

"Oh crap." Zayn cursed.

"Z." Liam scowled.

"Sorry, but, um, shouldn't you be getting home now? You've meet everyone right? Yeah, so, you leave through the back door, go around the house, yeah.."

"Zayn," Liam snapped, "What's going on? Honestly, why do you want me to leave so badly? I thought I was your best friend." Liam grumbled.

"You are babe, I just don't want you to get annoyed and tired. My family's like that."

"I don't care, I want to stay." Liam declared, walking towards the door. "I'll get the door."

"Liam don't!" Zayn shouted, rushing in Liam's footprints. Liam opened the door and nearly fainted. "Hey," A smooth accent said, almost like Zayn's, but deeper, raspier, "I don't remember you. Are you a lost lost cousin or somthin'?"

"N-No.." Liam stuttered.

"Alright, let's make this quick. Liam, this is Uwais and Borhand, my cousins. Guys, this is Liam, my best friend." He introduced the three.

Liam just stared at the gorgeous masterpieces from heaven before him. Sharp jaws, golden spark eyes, amazing hair, replicas of Zayn himself. He was unable to speak from such beauty blinding him.

"Hi Liam, I'm Uwais." One introduced winking at the boy and walking ahead.

"Borhand." Said the other one, ruffling Liam's hair before following Uwais.

Liam felt like he could pass out, melt, die.

"Li? You ok?" Zayn snapped, waving his hand in front of his face, "Liiiiiaaamm? Babe? Helllooo?" Zayn called. "Liam?"

Liam turned his head, "Hmm? Oh-Sorry, I must've zoned out."

"Right.. Let's just get back to the living room." Zayn murmured.

"Wait, Z," Liam spoke, "Did you want me to leave because you knew they were coming?" He asked, curiously.

"What? Of course not." Zayn fought.

Liam smirked, "Yes you did mister, you know why? Because you were jealous, because I called them hot." Liam mocked.

"Nu-uh."

"Mmhmm." Liam hummed, inching closer to Zayn.

"No."

"Yes." Liam whispered, bringing his palms to Zayn's face and pulling him in for their lips to meet smoothly, Zayn reacting and wrapping his arms around Liam's waist. They pulled apart and looked at each other brightly.

"Aww!" They heard and zipped their heads around to the sound of the noise.

"You two are so cute." Uwais commented.

"Absolutely perfect couple." Borhand cooed.

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed Liam's hand, dragging him away from his ridiculous cousins and into his less annoying family members and tangling his arm around Liam's waist tightly pulling him against him. "I've been wanting to that for ages." He whispered into Liam's ear.

Liam turned to him and chuckled, pecked his lips quickly, "Me too." He admitted, "You're cousins are still hot though."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and make sure to find Uwais and Borhand pictures and make them your backgrounds ^.^


End file.
